List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions
This is a reverse-chronological list of event Pokémon given away at the in , on August 8, 2006 in celebration of the Pokémon 10th Anniversary. Players could obtain one of the 20 Pokémon most requested by fans, including a promotional that knows the special move . List of event Pokémon Bulbasaur | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Sweet Scent| type2=Normal|move2=Growth| type3=Grass|move3=Synthesis| type4=Grass|move4=SolarBeam| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Charizard | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Flying|move1=Wing Attack| type2=Normal|move2=Slash| type3=Dragon|move3=Dragon Rage| type4=Fire|move4=Fire Spin| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Blastoise | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Protect| type2=Water|move2=Rain Dance| type3=Normal|move3=Skull Bash| type4=Water|move4=Hydro Pump| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Pikachu | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Electric|move1=Thunderbolt| type2=Electric|move2=Thunder| type3=Psychic|move3=Light Screen| type4=Flying|move4=Fly| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| hm=Fly| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Alakazam | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Psychic|move1=Future Sight| type2=Psychic|move2=Calm Mind| type3=Psychic|move3=Psychic| type4=Psychic|move4=Trick| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Articuno | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Psychic|move1=Agility| type2=Normal|move2=Mind Reader| type3=Ice|move3=Ice Beam| type4=Psychic|move4=Reflect| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Zapdos | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Psychic|move1=Agility| type2=Fighting|move2=Detect| type3=Flying|move3=Drill Peck| type4=Electric|move4=Charge| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Moltres | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Psychic|move1=Agility| type2=Normal|move2=Endure| type3=Fire|move3=Flamethrower| type4=Normal|move4=Safeguard| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Dragonite | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Psychic|move1=Agility| type2=Normal|move2=Safeguard| type3=Flying|move3=Wing Attack| type4=Dragon|move4=Outrage| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Typhlosion | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Quick Attack| type2=Fire|move2=Flame Wheel| type3=Normal|move3=Swift| type4=Fire|move4=Flamethrower| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Espeon | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Psychic|move1=Psybeam| type2=Normal|move2=Psych Up| type3=Psychic|move3=Psychic| type4=Normal|move4=Morning Sun| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Umbreon | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Dark|move1=Faint Attack| type2=Normal|move2=Mean Look| type3=Normal|move3=Screech| type4=Normal|move4=Moonlight| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Raikou | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Quick Attack| type2=Electric|move2=Spark| type3=Psychic|move3=Reflect| type4=Dark|move4=Crunch| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Entei | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Fire|move1=Fire Spin| type2=Normal|move2=Stomp| type3=Fire|move3=Flamethrower| type4=Normal|move4=Swagger| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Suicune | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Flying|move1=Gust| type2=Ice|move2=Aurora Beam| type3=Ice|move3=Mist| type4=Psychic|move4=Mirror Coat| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Tyranitar | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Thrash| type2=Normal|move2=Scary Face| type3=Dark|move3=Crunch| type4=Ground|move4=Earthquake| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Blaziken | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Fire|move1=Blaze Kick| type2=Normal|move2=Slash| type3=Flying|move3=Mirror Move| type4=Fighting|move4=Sky Uppercut| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Absol | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Double Team| type2=Normal|move2=Slash| type3=Psychic|move3=Future Sight| type4=Normal|move4=Perish Song| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Latias | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Psychic|move1=Mist Ball| type2=Psychic|move2=Psychic| type3=Normal|move3=Recover| type4=Normal|move4=Charm| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Latios | id=06808| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Psychic|move1=Luster Purge| type2=Psychic|move2=Psychic| type3=Normal|move3=Recover| type4=Dragon|move4=Dragon Dance| country=the United States| datedis=August 8, 2006| disdate=1| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} See also Category:Lists Category:Event Pokémon Category:English event distributions Category:Generation III event distributions Category:Pokémon 10th Anniversary